Channel Chasers/References
* This is the second time that Cosmo turned into Timmy. The first was in A Mile in My Shoes. * Alec Baldwin guest starring in this movie as the voice of the older Timmy. * During the Fairly OddParents 7-7-07 Greatest Wish Marathon, Channel Chasers was ranked as the number one wish. * Scenes that take place in the future have a noticeably more realistic and detailed art style, ranging from backgrounds being given much more depth to characters having 5 fingers instead of the usual 4. * As stated above, most of the shows in this special are spoofs of Hanna-Barbera cartoon shows. * There's a deleted sequence that features a musical number titled If I Lived In TV. This sequence was eventually added as a bonus feature on the DVD. * Mr. Turner whistled part of the Fairly OddParents theme after he giggled for the second time about the name Deep Toot. * The words Maho (マホ) and Mushi (ムシ) translate to "Magic" and "Bug", respectively. Putting them together, Maho Mushi's English title could be "Magical Bug". ** There's also a Japanese snake with a similar name called "mamushi" (マホムシ). * This film, The Big Superhero Wish!, Fairly Odd Baby, The Fairly Oddlympics, Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, A Fairly Odd Christmas, and A Fairly Odd Summer are so-far the only episodes to use live action. *According to Cosmo, fairies do not have to worry about loss of oxygen in space because they are magic. *This special reveals that when a godchild is grown up, their fairies leave them and all traces of their magic disappear forever. *There are pictures of the show's production staff in one of the TVs in the Dimmsdale TV universe, including Bob Boyle. *If Tammy and Tommy are 10 in the future scene, that means they were born in 2012. *This is the only film where Jorgen Von Strangle does not appear. *When Timmy is flying through the TV cubes for the first time, there is a monkey with a space helmet on one, possibly foreshadowing the Space Spectre parody. *A scene from at least one episode in every season up to this episode was featured in the TV cubes. *Timmy (and possibly Chloe Carmichael later on) will still have his fairies well into his high school years and apparently won't lose Cosmo and Wanda (and later on, Poof) until he leaves for college. *Cosmo and Wanda break the fourth wall criticizing the cartoon violence. *Like Abra-Catastrophe!, School's Out!: The Musical, Fairy Idol, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, When Nerds Collide! and The Jerkinators!, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. * Although the Simpsons-esque music that plays during the Feldmans sequence was composed by Guy Moon (whom does the rest of the show's music score), it was actually NOT written for the movie, but a stock music track from the Associated Production Music library entitled "Bartmania." It also showed up on the SpongeBob SquarePants pilot "Help Wanted" (as the majority of SpongeBob's music score is from the APM library). from The Simpsons original series and his parody from The Fairly OddParents series, The Feldmans]] * - When Timmy Turner writes "This is the sincerest form of flattery" on the chalkboard, he does it in a similar style Bart Simpson does the chalkboard gag. (The only difference is that Timmy writes with right hand, unlike Bart, who writes with left hand). *''Fox Broadcasting Company'' - Before Timmy goes into a TV after being in The Feldmans, he says: "It's this channel, it makes all of the adults even stupidier". *'' '' - "Deep Toot" is a reference to the informant who provided information that brought down . *'' '' - During the final fight in Maho Mushi, Timmy cries "Miyazaki" when charging at Vicky. *'' '' - During the Maho Mushi fight scene, Vicky shouts "Kurosawa" as she attacks Timmy. *'' '' - Dictator Vicky's uniform in the future has some similarities to those worn by Adolf Hitler and other military dictators. * - Timmy's attire in Maho Mushi resembles that of Kid Goku and Vicky's attire resembles that of Piccolo. ** Future Timmy going back in time to warn Timmy about Vicky could be a reference to when Future Trunks goes back in time to warn Goku about the androids. * Butch Hartman - When Timmy and Vicky are climbing up the credits, you can see that they climb Butch Hartman's name in one part. * - While holding a letter V, Vicky says "Today's show has been brought to you by the letter V!", parodying the letter and number sponsor messages at the end of each episode of the show. *'' '' - Rabid Rabbit is a spoof of the show. Also, at the end of the episode Cosmo references Porky Pig's famous "Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks". * The Birds and the Bees - When Cosmo says "You see, when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much...". *''Dragon Ball, ''Gundam and Pokémon - Maho Mushi (Channel 297) *''RugRats'' - CarpetCritters" (Channel 2) *''The Jetsons'' and The Sopranos - The Futurellis (Channel 1) *''Jonny Quest'' - Jonny Hunt (Channel 4) *''Speed Racer'' - Go Go Racer (Channel 193) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' - Heavy Hal (Channel 3) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' - Blackbird and Sparrow (Channel 195) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' - Paula Pancake (Channel 50) *''WWE Friday Night SmackDown'' - Politically Inaccurate Smashdown (unknown channel number) *''Wheel of Fortune'' - The Million Dollar Spin (no channel number) *''Tom and Jerry'' - Ted & Jimmy (Channel 291) *''Blue's Clues'' - Clint's Hints (Channel 290) *''Sesame Street'' - Poppyseed Avenue (Channel 295) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows (Channel 297) *''Peanuts'' - Walnuts (Channel 190) *A Rankin/Bass-esque Christmas special (Channel 293) *''Looney Tunes'' and Merrie Melodies - Rabid Rabbit - (Channel 292) *''The Flintstones'' - The Meatflints (The Turnstones) (Channel 192) *''Space Ghost'' - Space Spectre (Channel 191) *''The Simpsons'' - The Feldmans (Channel 294) *''Scooby-Doo Where are You?'' - Snoop Dog and the Clue Crew (Channel 194) *''The History Channel'' - Biographical Channel (Channel 298) *''Three's Company'' - When Cosmo and Wanda run after Timmy around the sofa. *''Barney & Friends'' - When a purple dinosaur hugs Timmy. *''Happy Days'' - When Timmy jumps on water skis over a shark, referencing an episode of Happy Days where the character Fonzie does the same. This scene also gave the name to the expression "jump the shark", which is typically used to mark the point when a series noticeably drops in quality. *''Late Show Top Ten List'' - When Timmy writes a top ten "To Do" list, referencing the regular segment of the Late Show With David Letterman called Top Ten Lists. *''Wheel of Fortune'' - When Timmy chooses the letter "E" to complete the word "T-I-M-M-Y T-U-R-N-_-R". *''Saturday Night Live'' - When Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda say "Saturday Night Comedy". *''Friends'' - When Timmy is inside a cup of coffee with three guys and three girls, the people with him are, from left to right, animated versions of Ross (David Schwimmer), Joey (Matt LeBlanc), Chandler (Matthew Perry), Monica (Courteney Cox), Phoebe (Lisa Kudrow), and Rachel (Jeniffer Anniston). The cup of coffee is also a reference to the characters always hanging out in a coffee shop called "Central Perk". *''American Idol'' - When Timmy (who's also made to look like Simon Cowell) is a judge of a singer competition and a shark eats a competitor. *''Diff'rent Strokes'' - When Timmy says he can hang with other "two-foot kids" and Arnold Jackson says "Hey, what you talkin' about?", a reference to his catchphrase "What'chu talkin' about, Willis?". *''Survivor/CBS'' - When Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are under-nourished in a desert being filmed by camera-men from CSB. *When Doug Dimmadome is talking about the things Timmy's done, he brings up that he found his long lost son, ruined his plan to bulldoze Dimmsdale Flats, got in the way of him getting the Stryker Z racecar,(Which may I remind you was a screaming metal deathtrap) and helped the Ballhogs win a basketball game so they don't get transferred to Alaska after he bought all those Blubber nuggets, but they were chewy. *Power Pals! - Numerous characters from the Powers Pals appear on TV cubes. *Odd Ball - **Doug Dimmadome eating blubber nuggets. **The scene where the ball is being held off by ropes. **A scene with two basketball players. **An image with Wanda being a basketball. **Two images of the coach is featured on two different TV cubes. **An image of the scoreboard. *Spaced Out - **The scene where Crash Nebula is about to blast the aliens. **The scene where one of the humans gets a straw put in his head. **The scene where the humans are tied up. *Movie Magic - **When Timmy goes to channel 1, there is a TV cube with the Pilot from the Star Wars part of the episode. **There are three TV cubes with the movie that Tad and Chad made. **An image from Timmy's movie that he submitted to the Dimmy Awards. **An image from Timmy's movie that he did not submit to the Dimmy Awards. **The scene where the Dimmy is shown is featured on three of the TV Cubes. **The scene with the Death Star. *Odd Jobs - **The space shuttle from this episode was seen on a TV cube. **The shuttle seen at the Career Day presentation. **The race car driver from the Career Day presentation. **An angry face of the Wrestler from this episode. **Another image from the fight is shown. *Abra-Catastrophe! - **Two images of the prisoners in the Chimpsdale Mountain prison. **The ape version of the Sphinx. **The ape version of the Lincoln memorial. **The ape version of London. **The scene where the Lincoln Memorial is about to be turned into the chimp statue. **The Golden Gate Bridge before it is turned into banana form. **London before it is Chimpified. **Timmy in his outfit when he is in space, but before he puts on the helmet. **Two apes from the scene where they give A.J. a thumbs up at school. **A street in Chimpsdale. **A random ape from Chimpsdale. **An image of the Ape Construction workers. **Two images of the Fairy Scrambling scene appears on three of the TV Cubes. **Fairy Cowlick Jr. playing the piano. **An image of the Fairy who told Jorgen about Mr. Crocker capturing Wanda. **Three of the TV cubes feature Butch Hartman's animated cameo. **The scene where the two men asking about the "Crocker" are about to be turned into Crocker slaves. **Images from the Star Wars, Spider-Man, and Jurassic Park parody dreams. **An image of Bippy on the muffin pile. **The Sphinx being alive. **The men playing tic-tac-toe on the Sphinx. **The scene where the Sphinx is being taken control of Cosmo and Wanda's magic. *The Crimson Chin has appearances from several episodes on the TV cubes. *Mr. Turner ripping his hair out after losing the cleanest house award to Dinkleberg is referenced in "He Poofs He Scores" where he rips all of his hair out when Timmy misses the goal each time. *The Magic TV Remote would later be seen (though not used) in "Timmy's Secret Wish" as one of many items/wishes that were unwished by Timmy and brought to the land of Hocus Poconos, where the wishes of godchildren who have lost their godparents go. *Many movies and episodes that take place after Poof was born contradict some elements of the future seen in Channel Chasers. Poof's birth itself, Timmy's year of losing his fairies, the exact age of Timmy's kids, and some other minor details throw Channel Chasers and its ending into question. However, there is no real indication that anything has been retconned, and more interestingly the Magic TV Remote reappeared in a Season 8 episode. **According to Certifiable Super Sitter, Poof apparently moved to Fairy World full time for school sometime before the events of Season 10, which could canonically explain his absence in the Channel Chasers future. *The Fairly Odd Movie arguably answers the question of the mother of Timmy's children as being Tootie. As mentioned above, some elements of the movie contradict Channel Chasers, such as exactly when Timmy lost his fairies, but the website of the movie itself indicated that Tootie wants to name her first child Tammy or Tommy, a direct reference to the ending of Channel Chasers. Even after the live action movie, the creators have still avoided speaking on this issue directly and insist the viewers deduce it for themselves. **Timmy's transformation into a fairy at the end of the third live-action movie, A Fairly Odd Summer, contradicts his human adulthood in the good future of this movie. * Why did Future Vicky want to send someone back in time? She learned of a resistance against her having a plan to change the past, but once she secured the time travel belt from A.J. she should have had no reason to her minion back in time as there is nobody left to stop her (that she was aware of). Adult Timmy's explanation to his younger self on why he joined Vicky's forces as a double agent to a time travel scheme makes no sense. The only possible explanation was that while undercover, he lied to Vicky that the adult Timmy (himself) had went back in time through unknown reasons to try to change the past and prevent this future from happening. Another explanation is that Vicky to sent older Timmy in the past to destroy Timmy, so he couldn't stop it. * In one scene Vicky and Tootie's Dad's tie is white. * During the end credits of Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows, Timmy's TV guide briefly shows "Maho Mushi" on channel 298 instead of the correct 297. * When Vicky's Mother proceeds to kick Mr. and Mrs. Turner out of her home, a picture of baby Vicky is hanging behind her. In the picture, baby Vicky's eyes are purple instead of her normal pink. * In the same scene, when Timmy jumped through the TV the TV was back to normal after Vicky jumped through the TV. * Vicky managed to win a contest show, on the TV, using one of the magical remotes, even though Da Rules clearly states that magic can't be used to win a contest. (Note: Vicky did not actually win the contest, she used the remote to swap places with the winner Jerry and to age herself up so she would be old enough to participate.) * When Timmy and Vicky fought during "Maho Mushi", Both Timmy's hat tip and Vicky's hair were cut off. when growing muscles, the missing piece of Timmy's hat and Vicky's hair returned, then disappeared again. * Mr. Turner's hair magically reappears after they return from the ammo store despite it having been ripped out after he lost the cleanest house award to Dinkleberg earlier. * The Turner's house's roof is completely intact at the end of the special despite having been blown up by Timmy's bazooka earlier. * When Timmy looks at Cosmo and Wanda after he ages himself up to fifteen, Wanda's hair is a darker shade of pink. *Some of the TV Cubes don't have anything on them. * When Wanda disguises Cosmo as Timmy to fool Vicky, the transformation takes a while to complete and he retains his green pupils and voice. However, in other episodes, such as Information Stupor Highway, he can instantly poof into form, have Timmy's blue pupils, and imitate his voice. * When Timmy has both remotes in his hands and waits for them to start working again, they switch colors. * Also, when Timmy turns himself 18, the battery lights start appearing on both magic remotes and later, they disappear. *When Cosmo and Wanda poof up a TV, It was actually the same TV that was on the other side of the room when Timmy was blocking the door. even the chest was on that same side with the TV as well! but showed up on the other side soon enough. *Although this three episodes were aired on July 23, 2004 in USA, they were produced in 2003 according to the credits. :Future A.J.: [completing time belt] Now I can go back to the past and make sure none of this ever happens. :(A.J. is zapped by a floating robot and held in a stasis field, one of Vicky's masked minions appears on the robot's monitor) :Masked Man: You thought you were going to use your time travel belt to return Dimmsdale to its former glory, didn't you? [laughs] Think again. [robot turns to the ceiling] Last two apprehended, your majesty. :(A giant floating television screen flies over A.J.'s ruined home and beams down a person obscured by a robe) :Mysterious Woman: No. There's still one more, but now that I have the time travel belt... [grabs belt off the floor] I know exactly where to find him in the past! And once I find him, there will be no one left to stop ME... :(The mysterious woman pulls off her hood) :Future Vicky: ME, Vicky, Supreme Ruler of the Earth! [laughs] ---- :Vicky: [future Vicky's laughter fades into her own] I'm so happy! I can't wait to babysit Timmy today! Let's see if I have everything I need to ensure the proper amount of quality child supervision. [pulls out screwdriver] Ear cleaner! [pulls out blowtorch] Nostril scrubber! [pulls out flamethrower] And painful high speed clothes dryer! ---- :Vicky: I just hope in my heart that some day... I'll be able to make the whole world miserable. [swats passing butterfly] But for now, my hate belongs to Timmy. ME, Vicky, Supreme Ruler of hating Timmy! [laughs, then chokes, then runs away] ---- :Vicky: Dictator Week! I'll tell you what I'm gonna do next! Get to the biographical channel and change history so I can take over the world! [laughs evilly] :Host: Jerry seems really happy! And on fire! ---- :Mr. Turner (angry): You dented a 747, destroyed Mr. Joel's glass house, and worse, Dinkleberg won my plaque! :(outside the Turner's front window) :Sheldon Dinkleburg: Fetch, Dinkle-dog! ---- :Timmy Turner (confused): What do you mean older? What happens when I'm older? :Cosmo: Ah, Timmy. It's time for a little talk about something we fairies like to call, "The Wands and the Wings." :(Cosmo gets out a pink sock puppet and a green sock puppet) :Cosmo: You see, when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much... :Wanda: Cosmo, no! Not that speech! ---- :Adult Timmy Turner: [while driving a race car] Stop! I just wanna talk to you. :Young Timmy Turner: [also driving a race car] Yeah, sure. Why should I believe you? You're an adult which means you're not a child, and if you're not a child you're an adult, and if you're an adult that means I shouldn't listen to you! :(Rapid Frame Changing) :Young Timmy Turner: Oooh! Ahh! Oh! ---- :Host: bored Welcome back to- :Inaccurate begins to combine with wrestling, host changes into an announcer while the guests change into wrestlers :Announcer: Pooolitically Inaccurate Smashdown! changes to a wrestling ring, audience changes from fancy people to party boys Let's prepare to debate! '' sounds, Wrestler #1 lunges at Wrestler #2'' :Wrestler #1: on him while holding his right leg in the air Taxes are too hiiiiigh! :Wrestler #2: Eat my right wing, punk! him off with his elbow : ---- :Wanda: Wow, these credits are moving fast! :Cosmo: They're animation credits; they go really fast because nobody cares about 'em! ---- :Blackbird: [arrives to see his destroyed lair] My stuff! Curse you, Quizzler! ---- :Mr. Turner: ...and then, he just ran away! :Mrs. Turner: He was so upset about your daughter Vicky, we thought that maybe you two would be able to tell us something. :Mr. Turner: Like... if she's evil? :(Vicky's parents spit out their coffee, a bunch of lasers and tasers appear from behind the couch and pictures, aimed at them. Her father holds up a placard with a shaky hand and reads from it) :Vicky's Dad: Vicky is the kindest, sweetest, and most thoughtful daughter a parent could ask for. If you see her, could you tell her we said that? Exactly the way she wrote it? Please? :Vicky's Mom (scared): Wow, is it that late already? [turns the time on her watch ahead] It's a shame you have to leave... and... never come back! :(Vicky's mother shoves them out of the house and shuts the door in their face, from the window above, Tootie watches) :Tootie: Timmy's missing? HE'S GONE?! [angry face] ---- watching Adult Timmy struggle to jump into a TV in The Simpsons parody :Cosmo: What's wrong with him? :Timmy: It's this channel, it makes all the adults even stupider. ---- :(Cast becomes Sesame Street-type puppets) :Vicky: Today's show has been brought to you by the letter "V". :(Vicky laughs as she carries the V with her, and jumps into fake TV, then Young and Old Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda appear) :Young Timmy Turner: This way! Quick! :(Young and old Timmy walk off, leaving Cosmo and Wanda) :Cosmo: I've never felt more alive! Get it? Felt? FELT?! :(everyone starts jumping into the TV) ---- :Doug Dimmadome: Welcome to the offices of Dimmadelphia Cable! I'm Doug Dimmadome, owner and president. What can I do for you two while I wait for security to show up and throw you out? :Mrs. Turner: Oh please, Mr. Dimmadome! Our son Timmy ran away because we didn't believe him when he said Vicky was evil! :Doug Dimmadome: What!? Haven't you ever heard of that Chip Skylark song, "Icky Vicky"? What did you think that song was about anyway, pumpkins? :Mr. Turner: Yes. :Mrs. Turner: We have to get a message to Timmy and let him know we're sorry! :Doug Dimmadome: Timmy, eh? Well, he did reunite me with my long lost son, but then again he did try to thwart my efforts to bulldoze Dimmsdale Flats, he also got in the way of me getting the Striker Z race car, but then again it was a screaming metal death trap. On the other hand... :Mr. Turner: Ohhh, c'mon. While he is babbling incoherently in that odd Southern drawl, let's get a televised message to Timmy! ---- :Doug Dimmadome: ...But he did ruin my chances of moving the Ballhogs to Alaska, and I had already bought them blubber nuggets! But they were chewy! ---- :through the TV world :Wanda: Hey, what's the matter, Timmy? You just beat Vicky and stopped her before she could take over the world! :Cosmo: You should be happy! :Timmy: You think I would be, right? I'm even okay with growing up. I mean... did you see what a cool adult I'm gonna be? But I only got that way because my parents raised me right. I mean, in every show I visited the parents were either complete idiots or never around. :Cosmo: Yeah, your parents are either one or the other, never both! :Timmy: I know. My parents are so mad at me, they're gonna kill me before I even get that old. '' nearby TV cube's program begins to change to Mr. and Mrs. Turner's broadcast'' :Mrs. Turner: Uh... hello? :Timmy: [stops] Huh, mom? [flies in front of it] Dad? :Mr. Turner: We're despretely trying to reach our only son, Timmy. :cubes change, Timmy flies to one above him :Mrs. Turner: Timmy, we're sorry we didn't believe you, we were wrong. :sees more cubes change, turns around to ones behind him :Mr. Turner: You had every right to be angry with your mother, but please! We just want you to come home, he says the next word, all but one cube change because... :Mr. & Mrs. Turner: extremely large cube switches We love you! :Mr. Turner: wife offscreen But I love you more! ---- :Mrs. Turner: Oh, how can we ever thank you? :Doug Dimmadome: By getting the heck out of my office. That kid is nothing but trouble! :(security grabs the Turner family and throws them out) :Doug Dimmadome: But then again, he did teach me the greatest love of all is inside of me. (tear forms in his eye) ---- :Adult Timmy Turner: to fade back into the future It's up to you now. You can stop her in "Mahou Mushi", and you can change the future. :Young Timmy Turner: But... if I change my future, then you won't exist! :Adult Timmy Turner: Sure I will... and I'll exist in a future worth getting to. You can do it, Timmy. You're a great kid. I know. :(Adult Timmy fades away) :Young Timmy Turner: No, come back! Please!'' Please!'' :(Timmy growls and then screams) :Young Timmy Turner: Every time something cool happens in my life, every time, Vicky ruins it! Well, I'm'' not'' gonna let her ruin anything else! ---- :Adam West: [Cosmo and Wanda are being pulled toward a taxi-a voice comes gleefully over the intercom] Hey there, fairy folks! This is Adam West saying remember to buckle up! ---- :Timmy Turner: Sweet, I'm me again! But why do my pants smell bad? around to see Cosmo and Wanda getting pulled to the Fairy Cab, Vicky regains conciousness :Vicky: I hope you enjoyed going through puberty once, start to glow and flies at Timmy extremely fast cause you're not gonna do it again''! ---- :'''Vicky: I had the greatest dream. I almost took over the world and destroyed everybody! ---- :Vicky: [reading Deep Toot's note] "Call the Turners, you're dead"? [flips note over and reads the back] "I am not your sister"?! Who are you, Deep Toot?! ---- :Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner: Timmy We love you! (Mr. Turner pushes his wife away) :Mr. Turner: But I love you more! ---- :Mrs. Turner: (To Doug Dimmadome) Oh, how can we ever thank you? :Doug Dimmadome: By getting the heck out of my office. That kid is nothing but trouble! :(security grabs the Turner family and throws them out) :Doug Dimmadome: But then again, he did teach me the greatest love of all is inside of me. (tears form at his eyes) ---- :Mr. Turner: [the Turners confront Vicky after finally figuring out she's evil] So, Vicky, what do you have to say for yourself? :Mrs. Turner: [shows a bunch of pictures of Vicky doing the deeds that she blamed Timmy on] In the face of this of this overwhelming evidence that you are, and have always been, an evil, lying, troublemaking shrew! :Vicky: [in tears] I'm sorry! I blame television! :Mr. Turner: Nice try. What do you take us for, idiots? :Vicky: [uneasy] Um, yes? :Mrs. Turner: Vicky, you're fired!' :'Cosmo and Wanda: Yaaaaaaay! :Mr. Turner: Those gleeful fish are right to cheer! You should've been kinder to Timmy! :Mrs. Turner: You should've been less violent to Timmy! ---- :(Tootie is wheeling boxes to Timmy's house when his wish to erase everyone's memory makes everything disappear, she falls down) :Tootie: Was I doing something Timmy related? :(Chester and A.J. are walking, Chester is still burnt from being zapped from Vicky's control bracelet and is still eating a piece of cheese) :A.J.: How much cheese is in that bracelet? :(The wish effects them and Chester has been restored to normal, but the cheese still remains.) :Chester: 'Were we doing something Timmy related? :(''Notices the cheese) :'''Chester: Oh boy! Cheese! ---- :Denzel Crocker: out of the psychiatric ward At last, I'm cured! No more fairies! For the first time in my life, I'm able to focus on other things! I've figured out cold fusion! There's no limit to the good I can do for humanity! :(Timmy's wish that no one remember anything from the last few days takes effect on Crocker) :Denzel Crocker: What the heck ''is this junk? Was I about to help people? This can only be the work of... ''Fairies!' :(''laughs madly and runs back inside the hospital) ---- :(Last lines, imitating Porky Pig) :'''Cosmo: Well... Th-th-th, Th-th-th, Th-th-th, Th-th-th, Th-th-th... :Wanda: Cosmo, what's the matter with you? :Cosmo: Nothing. It's just really cold in here. ---- :Pop: Absolutely not! You cannot race in this race, it's much too dangerous! ---- :Pop: How could you race in this race? You're too young to race in this very dangerous race. You could have gotten yourself killed. You need to grow up. Ooo, ah, ooo! :Timmy: sighs If I wanted to get screamed at by an adult, I could've stayed at home. : :Mrs Turner: Are you deep toot? : Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:TV movies